


Not Even Alien Intervention Can Seperate Us

by mandykaysfic



Series: It's a Q AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Leap Year Proposal, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q can't resist interfering, and it's not always with the crews of the Enterprise or Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Alien Intervention Can Seperate Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's sga_squee Leap Year Proposal 
> 
> Set in the same universe as 'Tossing the Die' and 'The Red Die', but may be read independently.

"I believe it's my turn," said Q. "Hand it over."

Q passed over the case. "Go for it."

There was only one rule in the Q honor system; all members of the Continuum were forbidden to affect the roll of the dice.

Q ran a finger over the line of green dice and carefully selected one. "Are you r-r-r-ready?"

"As always."

Eagerly Q watched to see in which universe they would meddle this time.

"Did I tell you about the idea I had for the boys from the _Dwarf_? I thought –"

"Save it. It's not your turn."

"It's also irrelevant. We're off to Atlantis. Next dice, please."

Q gathered the blue dice in his hands, shook them together and with a move equal to any top magician's sleight of hand, presented his fists, knuckles up. "Choose," he offered.

"Left."

"Good choice." Q opened his hand to reveal three dice on his palm.

"I'll have…this one."

"Which is it?"

"UST, marriage, alien ritual, love child, soul bond, secret sibling."

"Alien rituals have been done to death. I hope it's not that."

"I agree, and there's plenty of unresolved sexual tension on Atlantis without us adding to the mix. I wish you'd picked the die with the shape changing option. We haven't had a decent were-verse in a long time."

"Well, I didn't. Quiet everyone, while I determine someone's fate." Q sent the die rolling the length of the table.

"It's _marriage_."

"That's boring," complained Q.

"It doesn't have to be. You should refrain from commenting until we find out who the lucky person is."

"We should take into consideration how often marriages take place on Atlantis," put in Q.

"You know, you're absolutely right, because that would be...never."

Q picked up a pair of dodecahedrons. "Let's see who the lucky couple shall be."

As he rolled the die, unnoticed by the others, Q picked a third dice. She waited a moment then tossed it so it landed near the others. A babble of protests broke out.

Q noted his dice had paired main characters Elizabeth Weir with Evan Lorne. Q had picked up one of the minor character die. David Parrish was the name on the uppermost face. It gave him and idea and he banged on the table.

"Wait! Stop!" he called as Q continued to call for a re-throw. "You said marriage was boring. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, he proposes, she says yes. There's a big wedding with cake and everyone lives happily ever after. I agree. We've played that scenario in every universe an infinite number of times. I say it's time to spice it up a little. She proposes to him, and him."

"Threesomes are not so unusual," Q pointed out.

"Maybe not in other universes, but in this one…."

"I see your point. How will you make it work?"

"Q, you've spent time with the humans. I'll listen to your suggestions, even though this isn't your turn. What would Jim-Bob or Katy do?"

"If you're referring to _Jean-Luc Picard_ , and _Kathryn Janeway_ , I can only say two hundred years and the exposure to a vast number of alien cultures that don't regard humans as their next meal—"

"You could sneak in the alien ritual thing, even though you didn't roll it," interrupted Q, with the intent of stopping the argument before it could go any further.

"Not an alien ritual." Q made the image of a light bulb flash on above his head.

Q smirked; Q didn't recognize a human custom when he used it.

"We can use one of their own. Get the Q viewer."

Q set up the viewer and promptly secured the best seat to watch the results of Q's programming.

"We can make it work for February 29th, according to their calendar. This day occurs only once every four years."

"You'd think they'd have worked out how to fix that by now. A slight alteration to the speed of the planet's rotation…."

"The Lanteans aren't even on Earth."

"Irrelevant," said Q firmly. "This is the day, according to their own customs, that women propose marriage to men, and the men accept. So, by order of Starfleet Command—"

" _Stargate_. It's Stargate. You're in the wrong universe."

"By order of _Stargate_ Command, the women of the Atlantis mission must marry two men, because we sent a vast majority of males, and so forth and so on. They should use this date to accomplish the mission."

"That makes no logical sense if Elizabeth is the only woman to marry two men. I propose that for once we roll the three die, say, a dozen more times. Let's make it a party to remember."

"I like it," agreed Q after a moment's thought. "All in favor?"

"Aye!"

Q insisted he roll the main character dice as it was his turn, but he graciously allowed the others to take turns with the various minor character dice, until they'd ended up eight trios.

"I'll break off this universe here," announced Q. He snapped his fingers at Stargate Command, causing the order to be written. On Atlantis, Elizabeth met with her senior staff. Another finger snap had Dr Heightmeyer supporting the order. It only took a nudge for Elizabeth to agree. Q set the remainder of the game in motion, planting the seeds of attraction between their chosen playthings and sending the love interests of universe looking in other directions.

"You have to admit there's nothing quite like Earth's hot chocolate," said Q, as she snapped her finger and passed around the mugs that appeared in front of her on a tray.

"Are we ready?" asked Q when everyone had quieted. "Then it's on with the show!"

The Leap Year Festival turned out to be one of the most talked about events in the Lantean year.

Katie Brown surprised everyone when she dropped Rodney and proposed to Sgt Hansen and Dr Hikaru McBride.

Marie steered clear of the medical department and moved in with Sgt Coughlin, a member of Lorne's team, and Elliot Rutherford, who commanded his own gate team.

An hour into the evening, Penny Simpson dragged Kavanagh off by his ponytail. "You're with us, Parker," she barked. Kyle Parker, a member of Rutherford's team, turned to the crowd and shrugged. "Yes, Ma'am!" He'd been sleeping with Penny for some time. They'd been talking about bringing a third into their relationship for a while, and had welcomed the decree with pleasure.

However, it was the heads of the expedition that interested almost everyone else.

The majority of people had assumed Dr Weir would commandeer Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay. Her proposal to Evan and David came as a shock, but they decided Major Lorne was an acceptable substitute for Colonel Sheppard. Evan and Elizabeth saw no need to set the record straight; he'd fallen for her back on Earth, when he'd been a member of SG11. According to the books, Dr Parrish was odds-on favorite to wind up with Kate Heightmeyer. After the surprise wore off, scuttlebutt decided the match was a good one, being as she'd chosen a soldier and a scientist.

With Elizabeth and Katie unavailable to romance John and Rodney, Laura Cadman was touted as the next most likely. After all, she'd shared Dr McKay's body, so she'd know what she was getting into, and she'd broken up with Carson. "Hell, no!" and a slightly hysterical laugh has been her response to Katie's tentative questioning. She'd already asked Mike Branton for his hand in marriage. He said she had to ask him again while wearing a red petticoat, as the proper tradition of the day decreed, so did Katie by any chance have a red petticoat she could borrow? Once Mike accepted, the pair of them were going to ask Captain Justin Robbins to join them.

Kate Heightmeyer became the new favorite to wed the heads, and Q shifted in their seats, keen to see how she'd tackle proposal. The dice may have determined their fate, but nothing was certain about the path they'd take to end up together.

"Q! What's going on? Something's wrong!"

The Continuum stared at the Q viewer in amazement.

"That's not supposed to happen."

Kate Heightmeyer, resplendent in a beribboned red petticoat, had proposed first to Dr Zelenka and then to Dr Archimedes. The doctors had exchanged glances, and planted noisy kisses, first on Kate's cheeks, then each other's. The three left the room to applause and cat calls.

"The dice showed Sheppard, McKay and Heightmeyer. Let me see those dice."

As Q squabbled over the dice, two more women took the chance to get together with the men the dice decided they should be with, never suspecting, (and in this new universe, not caring), their futures had been decided at the whim of a race of omnipotent beings.

Meanwhile, John and Rodney had left the party while everyone was distracted by Kate's proposals. They'd been on tenterhooks the whole night through.

"What are you going to do with all of those gloves?" asked John once they were back in Rodney's quarters.

"Give 'em back to Teyla." Rodney had meticulously researched the whole Leap Year Proposal thing, looking for any loophole he and John could use to turn down any offer of marriage that came their way. There was precedent, albeit historical, that allowed a man to reject a proposal, provided he presented the woman with twelve pairs of gloves, one for each month of the year, which she would wear to cover her naked ring finger.

"What would we have done if Teyla had decided she should honor this Earth custom and propose to us?"

Rodney looked at John and shook his head. "Idiot. She wouldn't have done that. She knows us too well."

"Yeah. She does. We lucked out. I thought Kate might have...you know, after the way she's been turning up to sit with us at meals."

"And appearing in the labs."

"Not to mention the Gateroom whenever we've come home from missions."

"Always trying to make us talk about our feelings."

"Huh. We certainly escaped a bullet. Now, come here and don't talk."

"Don't need to, now that I've learned how to read you," mumbled Rodney as he joined John and nuzzled into the side of his neck. "Nobody else. Just you," he affirmed between kisses.

"Only you," agreed John, and there were no more words for some time.

END


End file.
